


Yellow.

by wtfxamanda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Other, Secret Crush, inspired by heatwaves and what george said on a stream, sapnap is a 3rd wheel please, this is for fun :), who knows what the ending will bring ;), why are these men oblivious, yellow by coldplay is def a dnf song shush, your welcome twt moots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfxamanda/pseuds/wtfxamanda
Summary: Dream and George have been best friends for years, they’ve always had feelings for each other but none of them would admit it. Sapnap always saw/heard how much his two best friends were in love with each other. So, he planned a trip to Florida for him and George, the trip would surly get them to realize their feelings right? Or does one night, make everything more intense than before because the two had a fight? Was it a fight or more like a push?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So as heatwaves, I heard a song that reminded me of dnf, most of this was inspired by heatwaves by tbhyourelame (check them out:p) but it was also inspired by something George had said to dream on a stream “I was waiting for you dream, to come back” It kinda sparked a fic idea in my head. Dream & George have both stated that dnf fics are fine, pls those mfs are the biggest dnf shippers. If this somehow gets a lot of reads, pls don’t say anything to cc’s of course if they’re uncomfortable I’ll delete it, but god do not say anything in dono’s or @ them or anything like that :) so uh anyways enjoy:p

Dream always knew he had feelings for George, but he never wanted to admit it. George doesn’t feel the same way, he knows that. He knows they’re just friends, ha friends. Yeah friends. These feelings are gonna go away, they always do. They’re just passing by, for the last couple of years.

Dream had a random playlist on, it was called “Lovers”, no not a taylor swift song. The playlist consisted of a lot of songs resembling love, Dream knew there was a spotify account that updated what he was listening to, he didn’t mind he thought it was funny how everyone freaked out because of what he listens to, or how many times he’s looped a song.

One song in particular on this playlist caught his attention. It was called “Yellow” by coldplay he had been looping it for some time now, taking in all the lyrics. They reminded him a lot like George, not because when he looks at dreams character he sees yellow instead of green, but because dream noticed how happy or flustered George got around him. More so on stream than off.

The two always joked about how George never said “I love you dream” on stream, but dream had noticed how he’d say or text it off stream. So, dream tends to tease George more with it, knowing it gets him flustered. 

Dream rings George on discord. “Hey dream” a cheerful George says as the call only needed one ring before he picked up almost as if he’s been waiting. “Hello George, you seem happy” Dream says, maybe jealous who knows. “I got my dream merch today of course I’m happy” George stated, boy was this call gonna be long. “You did? Why haven’t you sent me a picture yet?” Dream not only wanted to see the British boy he fell for in it, but he wanted to see him again. “Check your phone dummy” He giggles, god that giggle dream thought.

Dream never reached for his phone faster, he opened it to a notification from George on snapchat, he opened it almost immediately, he sees the boy smiling like he just won the lottery. Wearing his smile hoodie, George probably thinks its from the merch store, no it was dreams hoodie. Seeing the boy he loved so dearly wear his hoodie, he swears he could’ve combusted with hearts right than and there. Seeing georges brown eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky with his smile brighter than the sun.

“You look cute in my hoodie” dream thought, well said out loud. George on the other line of the discord flustered, not sure what to say because the man he’s talked about to sapnap so many times before as if he was his whole world just called him cute. “U- Uhm thank you dream” George managed to say with his cheeks brighter than the pink blanket on his bed. 

Dream said that outloud. He said it outloud. Not in his mind, out fucking loud. “You know that’s my hoodie right? It’s not from the shop” Dream blurts out, What was he doing? George doesn’t feel the same, but there could be a chance. No there was no way. “Wait really? It smells so good. So this is what you smell like huh?” George clearly said with a visible smirk. This boy was going to be the death of dream. “Y-Yeah what do I smell bad or something?” Dream wanted to scream, George has him wrapped around his finger.

“No you smell nice, I don’t think I’ll be washing this I don’t want it to loose your scent” Again said a clearly smiling George. George knew the power he had over dream, he may be smaller than dream but man did he know how he WAS dreams weakness. They always joked about it on and off stream with their friends. But, George knew it was true. Dream could be as angry as angry could get, and George could say his name and he’d loose the anger and become concerned and soft so fast. George knew how badly he could tease dream, how much he could make dream weak, hell even make dream do anything. But, he wants to use this power he has wisely, dream may tease George on stream but being aware of the power George has he is gonna start fighting back, just you wait dream. Just you wait.


End file.
